She is
by Di84k
Summary: She was the woman behind the man. She had always and will always be, but the course of true love never did run still. Follow Jax and my OC Eli as she shows him what a true old lady is .
1. Chapter 1

It all belongs to the one and only Kurt Sutter

Chapter 1

Club house kitchen

"Are you sleeping with my son?"

Eli looked up from her news paper in to the eyes of Gemma, it was a shocking question but considering it came from Gemma she should have expected it.

As the answer was more complicated than a simple yes or no. How to answer?

Lying was one thing Eli never did, why bother.

"Yea. Why?"

"Thank God! Finally the boy sees the light." Grabbing a coffee cup Gemma sits down at the breakfast table. "I tough he was never going to get over that Tara bitch, but he finally over her and on to the one who he always should have been after!" Gemma sure looked like the cat who caut the canary.

Eli has always known that Gemma hoped for her and Jax to get together, as luck would have it, it had also been Elis dream as long as she could remember.

The problem was that Jax didn't see it the way his mom did, or the way Eli did.

Better tell it the way it was before Gemma started to make wedding plans

"But he's not sleeping with me."

"Huh, I don't get it how are you sleeping whit him but he's not sleeping whit you? Were you wearing some kind of mask or something, cause I didn't want to have the details of my sons preferences."

"No, not that. It's not my face he is seeing. He's not sleeping whit me."

Not wanting to see the expression on Gemmas face Eli looked back at her news paper.

A loud crass made her look up to see that Gemma had thrown a coffee cup at the wall.

" That bitch! She has his wrapped around her finger even now, it's been a fucking years."

Gemma was looking at her whit that look that just said, do something!

"What do you want me to say Gemma."

"why are you doing this, it must be breaking your heart?"

" Yea, sure it is but I love him, and if this is the only way I can have then I'm going to take it. I was never going to be his old lady..."

" Don't you say that you act more like his old lady than that bitch ever did, you take care of him and you take him just the way he is club and all. Tara always trying to change him into what she wanted him to be. That's not an old lady, shit, that's not even love."

Eli just coudent take it.

Yes she was the one behind the man Tara so passionlessly said she loved. She has done so much for him and Eli knew that if Tara ever came back, she would lose him. But if she could just for a little bit have her dream she'll take it.

Better to have loved and lost, then to never have loved at all.

That was the truth, and she was going to live by it.

" Hey, Eli you here?"

When you tack about the devil, and all that.

" Yea, am in the kitchen whit your mom!"

Eli looked at Gemma and pleaded that she kept her mouth shut.

'_Don't say anything, pleas'_

As Jax rounded the corner in to the kitchen and saw Eli sitting there whit his mom he just knew the cat was out of the bag.

Shit couldn't his mom just ones mind her own business, he had a good thing going here. He didn't need his mom ruining it before he could figure out just what he was feeling.

What had started almost 4 months ago had started as just sex but for the first time in years it wasn't just a empty face, or a poor substitute for Tara, it was Eli, and all of a sudden he saw that it had been Eli for a long time, no not in the bedroom, but in his life.

She was everything he had ever wanted his old lady to be, and more.

Just as Jax was opening his mouth to explain to his mom, just that this had nothing to do with her, Clay walked in not looking to happy.

"Jax, Wendy the crow eater is here to see you, and she's pregnant, saying your the baby's daddy!"

"WHAT, is she crazy!"

"She has prof, doctors papers, kid has the family flaw."

Shit shit shit

" I'll go talk to her"

Eli stood up, and went out of the kitchen without a glans at Jax.

End chapter 1

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing.

Chapter 2

" how you holding out, _daddy?" _

Jax gave Eli a look that said a lot of things. "That's not funny Eli, what am to do now, huh?"

Eli pulled out a chair and sat down.

"About what? I don't see the problem."

Jax could not believe his ears, _not see the problem! _Didn't she care that he was starting a

family without her?

"Growing up SAMCRO, is one of the best thing that ever happened to me. The things we learn are of more value than what ever a school could try too. And this brotherhood the rules the morals, its..."

" you don't have to convince me Eli, I know all that, I grew up in this world too. But this is not what it started out as. What we are heading towards, I don't know but it's not just that. Am I completely cheesy if I say that I wanted kids with the right girl, an old lady, a house, the hole thing, and now, this crow eater is going to be in the background forever."

Eli looked at Jax, feeling sad, Tara sure had screwed him up.

" Now you listen here Teller, first, she's a crow eater, she wants the VP old lady status, she knew what she was doing. So get rid of her..."

"I ain't doing to off the mother of my child!"

" Calm down, Don Teller, this isn't a bad mafia movie, I never said to off her. She's an alcoholic, ex druggie whit a criminal record. Let her have have the kid and then file for custody. Get a house, for Gods sake you have the money. And before you comment, get a nanny. Plus you have me and your mom, we will be here for you two. And when you get an old lady, she will just have to accept that there is a two for one deal."

_You have me _It sent Jax heart in turbo. Only to plummet _when you get an old lady, _she was the old lady.

It had taken one of the most heartbreaking moments in his life to see what really matters.

"And second, you next in line for the friking president patch, get it sooner rather than later and chance this club till what you what it to be. Opi is getting out next week, he will be your VP right? Don't make it more complicated than it is."

" You make everything sound so easy."

" It is, Jax all you have to do is take it"

"If I was 20 years younger Id make you my old lady, Id be president of the US with in I year, never mind SAMCRO."

Jax and Eli, jumped around to see Piny looking at them with a calculating look.

" You make me sound pocetivlly evil, tanks, "

The old man smiled at Eli, she really was just what Jax needed. He could remember John saying the same thing, Piny could remember bringing Eli home. Abandoned by the president of the vegas chapter, john had broth her home, and to everyones surprise she became invaluable to almost everyone.

"She has a point Jax, Clay ain't going down the path most of us wanted, you set out for the president patch you have a lot of us behind you."

Jax couldn't think straight.

_The president patch, already? _

_" _I don't know."

"well whatever you do, remember what Mr Oldman said."

"Our old math teacher? What did he ever say that was wort remembering?"

"The easiest answer is almost always the right answer. Well I'm running late now, I'll see you guys tomorrow."

It was now that Jax nothist what Eli was wearing, _shit, _what was going on.

"Where you headed, baby girl, dressed like that, maybe I should call the polis and warn

Hale now."

Eli turned to Piny, at least some one had nothist her outfit.

"I'm heading out whit some of the girls, a wild girls night, I need the female hormones, I have testosterone over load, don't go ruining it by calling in Hale."

"I don't think Hale would bring that much testosterone to ruin your night, you just bring them drunk girls back here for the after party and we'll call it even."

Eli stud up laughing,

"Your one dirty old man, Piny, but I love you, so if am not to far into my cups I'll bring you back a drunk girl, ok. I'll see you all later."

Jax wacht Eli walk out the door, _wild night out, _this could not end well. He turned towards Piny to see him looking at him with a strange expression

"What?"

"You just going to let her walk out of here looking like a porn star, going on a _wild _night out whit real porn stars?"

"Porn stars what are you talking about?"

"Well she's going out whit some of LyAnns girls, were els is she going to find girls to hang out whit. She's so deep in this club she'll never be accepted by the women of charming, and she ain't a old lady yet so she ain't going to be accepted by them ether."

"She's more an old lady than any of them."

"Don't tell me I already know, but thats the way it is. A part of this life."

Eli going out, this could not end well.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

_Im so sorry this is taking so long, and for the bad bad bad spelling and grammar._

_I own nothing_

_Di_

What had she been thinking going out with LuAnn's girls. this can not end good,the chances of an arrest are high.

Of all the stupid girly shit they could get into, a karaoke bar was the stupidest.

But maybe the stupidest was him and Opie sitting in the back keeping an eye on her.

She was standing with the DJ and laughing at something he was saying, the asshole was looking down her cleavage.

She was looking down at the computer screen, was she piking a song? Didn't seem like her, he'd never heard her sing.

"Ladies and gents i have the great pleasure to introduce our first karaoke star this evening, Eli!"

Guess she was going to sing,

He watched as Eli got on the stage looking a little nerves she had a small smile on her lips as if she was keeping a secret.

"Hi, so am winning this bet, and thats the only reason am up here, i know i suck, **at singing, **Ima, don't give me that look."

Jax turned in his head to see the porn girls snickering and cheering her on, Jax recognised Ima she was a big deal in porn.

Ima stood up and shouted " At al things sucking the way I hear it"

the girls around her stared laughing out loud.

"Now now, Ima don't let that green eyed monster show, it will give you wrinkles, not good for you future cum shoots."

That´s his girl, don´t let the porn girls get to you!

The lights on stage dimmed and the intro to the song she had picked came on, he did not recognise it.

-3-3-3-

As she was singing she closed her eyes and tough of the song she had picked, the first time she had heard it on the radio she tough it was a cruel joke, it was her and Jax. That the writher of the song could understand her without having meet her, she always thout that al that 'connecting to a song' was bull shit, in till now.

"_Blue jeans, White shirt_

_Walked into the room you know you made my eyes burn_

_It was like James Dean, for sure_

_You so fresh to death & sick as ca-cancer_

_You were sorta punk rock, I grew up on hip hop_

_But you fit me better than my favorite sweater, and I know_

_That love is mean, and love hurts_

_But I still remember that day we met in December, oh baby!_

_I will love you till the end of time _

_I would wait a million years_

_Promise you'll remember that you're mine_

_Baby can you see through the tears?_

_Love you more_

_Than those bitches before_

_Say you'll remember, oh baby, say you'll remember_

_I will love you till the end of time_

_Big dreams, gangster_

_Said you had to leave to start your life over_

_I was like: "no please, stay here,"_

_We don't need no money we can make it all work_

_But he headed out on Sunday, said he'd come home Monday_

_I stayed up waitin', anticipatin' and pacin' but he was_

_Chasing paper_

_"Caught up in the game" that was the last I heard_

_I will love you till the end of time_

_I would wait a million years_

_Promise you'll remember that you're mine_

_Baby can you see through the tears?_

_Love you more_

_Than those bitches before_

_Say you'll remember, oh baby, say you'll remember_

_I will love you till the end of time_

_You went out every night_

_And baby that's alright_

_I told you that no matter what you did I'd be by your side_

_Cause Ima ride or die_

_Whether you fail or fly_

_Well shit, at least you tried._

_But when you walked out that door, a piece of me died_

_I told you I wanted more-but that not what I had in mind_

_I just want it like before_

_We were dancin' all night_

_Then they took you away- stole you out of my life_

_You just need to remember..._

_I will love you till the end of time_

_I would wait a million years_

_Promise you'll remember that you're mine_

_Baby can you see through the tears?_

_Love you more_

_Than those bitches before_

_Say you'll remember, oh baby, say you'll remember_

_I will love you till the end of time"_

As the song ended she opened her eyes and looked out at the crowed, and there **he** was, and that **WAS **one hell of a cruel joke, did he understand why she had pick this song,did he now know, that for her it was not just sex. O God, what did she do now? What did she say to him?

TBC

_Song: Blue jeans - Lana Del Ray_

_And the first time i heard it i did think of Jax =)_


	4. Chapter 4

A new Chapter I am SOOOO sorry for my spelling, but one of the reason for staring a story was a hope to better my spelling.

I own nothing

As she was driving back to charming in her black Mercedes she couldn't stop thinking about the last week.

why had she soung that dame song, Jax hadn't said anything but there just was something there that wasn't there before. He was just more, more intense, more manly, well didn't that just sound cheesy.

He had been more affectionate, showing the brothers was a new thing, she didn't get it!

His face after the song was a not a happy look, more a look of total panic. Just like any guy gets when the girl said I love you, not that she had said it, but then she kind of had. God, life was just to compicaded! WHY WHY WHY?

As she was turning toward Charming the phone in her car stared ringing, looking at the cars display she saw that it was Jax. How did he always know when she was thinking about him.

Pressing the little green button on the steering wheel she answered

"Hello Jax."

"Where the HELL are you?"

"I'm fine, yes it is a lovely day, thanks for asking"

"Don't do the cute thing with me, you were gone when i got up this morning and nobody knows were you are, so before i lose my temper. Where the hell are you?"

"Well, Sir. I went to the relator in lordi to get the info on those houses we were talking about, then i stopped at Starbucks, as there isn't one of those in charming and now' looking in her rear mirror she saw the polis cruiser blue lights flashing' I'm being pulled over by Hale, skit i don't need this, have to hang up."

"NO! wait i wanna hear what that fucker has to say"

"Ok, but i'm putting you on mute so he cant hear what you have to say, because i cant afford another ticket."

Pressing the button fast so she wont hear Jax complain about it she rolled down her window and turned toward Hale.

Smiling as big as she could without making it look cheesy, "Hello officer, how can I help you?"

"Well, well, in a hurry somewhere E?

A real smile blooming across her face, "You haven't called me that in forever, am I paranoid if I think you want something?"

"That is paranoid E, but great minds think alike. Just what has SAMCRO's little girl doing driving double the speed limit?"

SHIT; SHIT, SHIT, not that Hale had pulled her over, but that Jax was lising in... her ass was going to be red tonight.

"You do remember that you already have ben in an accident thanks to your driving."

"THAT was not my fault, it was That Ma... that machine i was driving at the time"

You do not tell the polis that a Mayan drove you of the road two years ago.

"That Ma... What were you going to say,E? WHY do you stand by Them,?"

Them was said with so much hate that Eli flinched,

"I don't know what your talking about, officer. If your going to writhe that ticket just do it, I don't have all day."

"I Know what went down that night, even if Clay told you to shut up about it, What will your old man say when I tell him that the Mayan sitting in a cell at the polis station is telling a very interesting story about a driving accident a year ago,"

"Officer, you seem confused, I don't have a old man, you can ask anyone in a cut or with a crow. As for that Mayan, am guessing he's hoping to sound interesting enough not to be sent to the big jail where someone will probably rape him, you know how it is."

Turning on the million dollar smile

"Now writhe that ticket and let me go to work, or even better just let me go"

"I let you of whit a warinig this time E, leave before it killes you"

"Thank you Hale, always so positive about life."

As Hale turned away and walk back to his car, Eli turned to the display on the car, 'SHIT, Jax had heard everything, this deal with Clay was going south fast'

Not feeling with dealing with it she pressed the red button ending the call, she needed to talk to Clay before jax asked her what the hell Hale had been talking about. starting the car she pulled out behind Hale and drove toward Charming.

TBC


End file.
